Watching Over
by Ms. Spooky
Summary: Beka and Dylan go on a mission that ends up with Beka dying in a Coma, rated R for violence in later chapters. Just the prologue up now, but hopefully not for long!
1. Default Chapter

WatchingOver

I would like to note, before I start this, that I have ZIPPO talent for writing fanfics as far as I know, but then again, I've never tried it before...... This is my first attempt at any fanfic of any sort, so if it sucks it's not my fault! I was content reading fanfics until I noticed the horrible lack of Baka/Dylan material for us poor B/D shippers. That, and I needed something to do to keep me from tracking down and killing either Kevin Sorbo for fighting the show's writers on that or the writers for listening to him. The only way I'm keeping myself sane as we speak, is the fact that Chris Carter said (at the end of season 3 of the X-Files) that Mulder and Scully would never get together....... and look what happened there (I would like to note that fact was pointed out to me by Meelee on Slipstream, who will hammer me if I don't write this fic!)! Personally, I'd be happy if Beka and Dylan don't get together until the series winds down to the end, as long as it happens! One last question: If I made a Beka/Dylan site, would anybody come? I mean it!  
  


~~~~~~Spooky~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  


Dylan blinked, once, twice, opening his eyes to reveal a slightly blurry picture of what looked like a ceiling. Where was he? He moved his hand up to try and rub clear both his eyes and his mind.  
  
the slight movement caught the eye of someone across the room, I think he's waking up....  
  
Dylan found his voice strangly hoarse, and he was becoming aware of a dull pain enveloping much of his body.   
  
You've been out for days. Trance's face now showed it's self in Dylan's field of vision.  
  
Where am I?  
  
The med bey, Trance looked worried, do you remember anything?  
  
Dylan strained his mind, grasping at the images that began to come back to him. The memories of the past week slowly came back to him. Mission, the Maru, Nietzscheans, trapped, magog, and........  
  
Dylan sat straight up, scanning the room for his first officer. He saw her then, lying on another bed a little ways away from him, quite still.  
  
Y'know, sitting up probobly isn't the smartest thing to do right now. Harper was working on some of the equipment across the room.  
  
But Dylan couldn't take his eyes off Beka. If she was....... his train of thought was interrrupted by the entrance of Rommie, who immidiatly saw his distressed look and followed the direction of his gaze to the scource if it.  
  
She's alive, she answered Dlyan's unspoken thoughts, but barely. She hasn't shown any signs of response since we found you both, but she's breathing. Her vital signs are very weak though.  
  
Dylan rested his face in his hands, It's all my fault, my fault....... why?  
  
Trance looked about to say something, but stopped herself, leaving the room instead, and dragging harper along with her. Rommie followed reluctantly, looking back over her shoulder as if she, too, would have liked to say a word of comfort  
  
And then, Dylan was alone, except for the unconcious form of his first officer, and possibly best friend. He could see her chest gently rising and falling now, small shallow breaths. Despite the aching pain all over his body, he forced himself onto his feet, walking slowly and haltingly over to her bed. She looked so pale, almost unrecognizeable from the vibrant firey person he knew so well.   
  
I'm sorry.... He took her hand in his. It felt cold, almost lifeless, This is all my fault, if only it had never happened.....  
  


****************  
To Be continued in Chapter 1  
****************  
  


Yeah yeah yeah, it was short. It's SUPPOSED to be short! It's a prologue for crying out loud! So? Did you like it? Hate it? Want to throw me out of a jet plane? If you like it, I'll post chapter 1 (which should be significantly longer than this) up as soon as I can! Actually.... I'll probobly post it anyway to appease Meelee, who will beat me with a potted plant' (her words) if I don't! Oh, just a note.... this is one of those stories where the whole thing is pretty much a prequel to the prologue. Ya' know, the rest of the story is gonna explain how things got to this point. In other words, what happened to Beka and Dylan. Comments, suggestions and death threats are welcome! Ms_K_Spooky@yahoo.com!  
  
  



	2. The Beginning (Wow, I'm really creative ...

Chapter1

Hey! *waves* I'm back with an actual chapter! Woohoo! Thank you to all the people who actually bothered to read and review! I feel LOVED! :) Due to a generally positive response, maybe I will make that site! Annnnnnnnnnnd, since I've recieved more than one concern about the subject, Beka is NOT dead, and we do not know if she will end up as such! (Well, I do, but I'm not telling! MWAHAHA!) I only said she was_dying _! This is science fiction people! Until someone is actually confimed dead, it's not wise to jump to any conclusions......... actually, even then you shouldn't! (The Affirming Flame comes to mind) Don't worry my little muffin heads! ANYhoo, this is the first part of the backstory to the prologue! I may jump around between flashback and not flashback between chapters, but I dunno, I'll wait and see how it goes! And, oh yeah, feel free to tell me how bad this is! I suck at starting stories!  
  


~~~~~~Spooky~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  


So, explain to me again why it is absolutely nescessary' that you A: go alone, and B: take my ship! And don't pull any of that seatbelt crap on me again. Beka Valentine, first officer of the Andromeda Ascendant, glowered at the captain.  
  
Dylan sighed, he was very tired of the conversation, Beka, if you were a single planet surrounded by Nietzschean homeworlds, about to negotiate signing onto the New Commonwealth, which would you prefer? A conspicuous High Guard warship with skeleton crew at best, or a small, inconspicuous, privatly owned salvage ship with one person?  
  
Yeah yeah, I know..... but why alone?  
  
Because I need you and everybody else here to run the ship! Rommie can't be completely self reliant, however much she would like to.  
  
There was a pause, then, I'm going with you.  
  
  
  
Hey! Tyr, Harper, Trance, and Rev are perfectly capeable of running Andromeda for a few days! And, I might add, you're taking my ship! You take my ship, you play by my rules; and my rules say I'm coming with you, end of story!  
  
Dylan opened his mouth to make another argument, but the look on Beka's face told him it was a waste of breath. Instead, he just gave another exasperated sigh, and turned to walk toward the hangar deck. Beka allowed herself a small victory smile to his back before following him.  
  


**********************  
  


Harper's face popped up on the Maru's viewscreen, Hey boss, what's up?  
  
Well, as you know, Dylan decided to play Mr. ambassador hero again. And as you also probobly know, I'm not about to let him fly my ship into the middle of several large Nietzschean homeworlds, all of which are against the restored common wealth I might add. Think you guys can handle the Andromeda for a few days?  
  
Me? Are you kidding? This ship is in the best, not to mention most gorgeous, hands you could give her! Beka could hear Rommie snort off to the side at the gorgeous comment, followed by the sound of closing doors as she apparently left the bridge.  
  
We'll be fine. Trance gave a more satisfactory answer before the viewscreen clicked off.  
  
Beka pushed a few select buttons, setting the auto-pilot for their destination. She looked up as Dylan walked onto the bridge.  
  
  
  
So, the auto-pilot should take us straight to Domar. She got up and walked towards the door.  
  
Where are yo going?  
  
I'm going to take a shower.  
  


**********************  
  


Harper steped away from the viewscreen as the image of Beka clicked off. Both He and Trance turned at the sound of Tyr entering.  
  
the Nietzschean looked from one to the other.  
  
Well, the boss decided to babysit Dylan on his little joyride. So it's just us for a few days. Well, us and Rev. Harper gestured towards said magog, who was standing a few yards away listening to the conversation.  
  
They're both fools. Trying to sign on a planet between feuding Nietzschean homeworlds? It's scuicide.  
  
Hey, I think the kids are old enough to take care of themselves now. Besides, Dylan said to come after him if he wasn't back in a few days, I'm assuming that still applies.  
  
C'mon Harper, Trance decided to avoid a larger disagreement between the engineer and the Nietzschean, let's go fix that, um, thing, in med bay that got broken.  
  
  
  
You know, she gave him a look, _That thing_....  
  
Oh, oh yeah! Harper left the bridge rather quickly, followed by a giggling Trance.  
  
The divine is restless, Rev Bem broke the sudden silence, I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Tyr turned his eyes to the view of the Eureka Maru swiftly dissapearing into space, As do I.  
  


*************************  
  


Beka sighed as she let the warm water run down her body, and wondered for the millionth time if this had been a bad idea. Somehow, on a potentially dangerous (not to mention potentially stupid) diplomatic mission with Dylan was not how she had been planning to spend the next few days. Still, it was probobly better than letting him go off alone and manage to get himself killed, in her ship no less. It might be kinda nice actually, spending all that time with Dylan, alone......  
  
She mentally berated herself for that train of thought, mumbling to herself, He's my friend nothing more.....  
  
_But you wish it was more.......  
  
_ She argued with her mind, I don't want to be anything more than a friend to him!  
  
_Yes you do. _Beka's mind was not to be defeated.  
  
  
  
_Then why are you so happy to be alone with him?  
  
_I'm not!  
  
_Yes you are....  
  
_Beka had no reply for that. Why did her mind have to be so damn observant? At least it couldn't speak on it's own. She sighed again and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, trying valiantly to beat back the very unplatonic thoughts that were sneaking into her mind.  
  
the sound of Dylan's voice over the Maru's intercom made her jump.  
  
Damnit Dylan! I'm kinda busy at the moment!  
  
Well you'd better get in here, now! We've got company......  
  
Beka jumped out of the shower, securing a towel around herself, and dashed towards the bridge.  
  
Dylan didn't look up from his seat in the pilot's chair as he heard Beka enter,   
  
Well well, Dylan could tell from Beka's voice that she was standing behind him, though he still didn't look up, looks like someone found out about your little excursion.  
  
I tried alerting Andromeda, but it appear's they're jamming our communication lines.  
  
There was a moment of silence, then Beka moved to stand beside him, Out of the chair, let's go!  
  
Dylan's jaw dropped. He now realized that Beka was not only telling him to get out of the pilot's chair, but she was doing so in nothing but a towel.  
  
What? You didn't expect me to trust you to fly my ship out of the way of a bunch of angry Nietzscheans, did you?  
  
But, but... you're...  
  
Hey! Would you rather have me pilot in a towel or take the chance of getting blown into salvage scrap?  
  
Dylan didn't trust himself to answer that question. Instead, he got out of the chair, still with a dumbfounded expression on his face.  
  
Thank you! Beka quickly sat herself down, and pressed a few select buttons on the main console as she grabbed the controls.  
  
What are you doing?  
  
Getting us far enough away so we can slipstream.  
  
But won't that....  
  
Take us off course? Yes, but I'd rather be late than alive than dead! She twisted the controls, bringin the Maru out of the Nietzscheans' line of fire.  
  
Dylan muttered to himself, I sure hope you know what you're doing....  
  
Slipstream..... now! Beka punched in the commands.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Beka pounded on the console, until her thoughts were interrupted by a blast hitting the side of the ship, rocking it violently backwards. Beka echoed her previous words, Oh shit.  
  


************************  
To Be continued.........  
************************  
  


So, that's chapter 1! Dija like? *Looks* Man, they're gonna get the royal crap beat out of them aren't they..... this story is gonna wind up being pretty long! Please ignore any glaring plot holes that I may have overlooked! C'mon people, I wrote the majority of this in science class, gimme a break! It may be a while before the next chapter is out (two tiny little things called school and work), but hopefully not too long! Oh yeah...... the Beka piloting in a towel thing is somehow my history teacher's fault... I don't know how, but it is.... Review please! And be kind..... :)


	3. Lost Souls

Finally, chapter two! Hooray! Sorry it took so long, but Ive been working on something else to make all you D/B fans happy! May I proudly present... *drumroll* Anada! (Http://www.geocities.com/Ms_K_Spooky/index.html) The first Beka/Dylan site in the world! Not many of the links work right now, but hopefully I'll have some time to get it all up soon! So come visit! Make me feel happy! Oki.. back to buisness! The first little bit of this chapter is back in the present, simply because I felt like developing the story a little more. One more thing! This chapter is dedicated to the one I love VERY much, DYLAN! No, not Dylan Hunt, my boyfriend Dylan (yes, thats his real name!)! *snuggles* Love ya bunches!  
  


~~~~~~Spooky~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Lost Souls  
  


Dylan sighed as he entered entered med bay. It had been two days since he had woken up, but Beka had still shown no signs of conciousness. Over those two days, the memories of the previous week had slowly been returning to him. The rest of the crew had managed to get him to come out to eat, but he spent most of his time in med bay talking to Beka, as if the sound of his voice would somehow magically bring her back. As the memories had returned it became even more important to him to stay by her side.  
  
Im back Beka, Dylan picked up the hand of his best friend, though they were certainly more than friends now, and squeezed it.  
  
Yes, things had changed in Dylans mind as memories returned. And as Trance had told him only yesterday, instead of fighting for one life, he was fighting for two.  
  


*****************************************************  
  


I think were in trouble! Beka swerved the Maru sharply, trying to avoid the rapidly increasing fire from the Nietzschean ships. Another blast hit the rear of the ship, setting off a blaring red light on the main console, Were definatly in trouble!  
  
Wheres the nearest planet? Dylan was having to hold onto the back of the pilots chair to keep from falling over at the violent jolts that shook the Maru.  
  
About five minutes away, but I think we can make it! She flicked the reserve power onto the engines, Cmon baby....  
  
The engines roared to a second life, and the Maru shot away, with the nietzscheans in hot pursuit. After a few minutes, a small white dot in the distance grew rapidly larger, until the small snow covered planet loomed up in front of them. But their escape was not going well.  
  
Shit! Beka jerked as another blast rocked the small ship, One more direct hit and were dead!  
  
Even as Beka was speaking, a shot glanced off the rear of the ship, shorting out the engines as they entered the planets atmosphere. Down they went. The Maru skipped a few times across the snow covered surface before coming to a screeching halt after running into several trees.  
  
Beka! Dylan pulled himself up from where he had been thrown, Beka, are you alright?  
  
Beka groaned as she sat up from where she had been thrown from her chair, Yes, Im fine. Bruised, but nothing worse.  
  
Youre sure youre just bruised?  
  
Yeah, aah! Its a good one though, Beka stood up shakily.  
  
Ah, Beka? Dylan turned his head to the side.  
  
What?  
  
Dylan pointed, and Beka observed that her towel was now barely covering her front, and not doing a very good job with her back.  
  
Oh, She quickly snatched the corner of the towel, pulling it back into place, I should probobly go put some cloths on now, shouldnt I.  
  
Probobly. Dylan kept his eyes averted as her heard the sound of Beka quickly making her way out of the room.  
  
He heard her going down the hall a ways, then, Dylan!  
  
Hearing the distress, Dylan jumped up and followed the sound of her voice. He found her partway down the main hall, standing in fron of a large mess of railing and deck plating that was blocking the way.  
  
Beka grumbled, Great, just great! Now I cant even get to my quarters!  
  
I think we can move this, Dylan examined the blockage, but itll take both of us, and I dont think youd want to try it in, uh, that. he motioned to here current apparel, Here, he took off his sweater and handed Beka the t-shirt he was wearing underneath, Its not much, but its better than a towel, he pulled his sweater back on.  
  
Thanks. Beka pulled the t-shirt, which came nearly to her knees, all the way on before letting the towel drop from under it, So, she rubbed her hands together, where do we start?  
  


~~~~  
  


It wound up taking nearly an hour for Dylan and Beka to sufficiently clear all of the rubble out of the way. Luckily, it seemed to be the only obstruction between Beka and her quarters. Once they got there, Beka turned to Dylan.  
  
Im gonna get dressed and go back to the bridge, but youre welcome to use the shower if you want.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Dylan took a very long shower. He hadnt realized how much the events of the day had taken their toll on him. He just leaned against the wall and let the water calm his nerves. He stayed in the shower for nearly 45 minutes before drying himself with a towel and putting his cloths back on. Then, he walked back to the bridge to find Beka. He was surprised to see through the bridge windows that it was getting dark outside. Everything that day had happened so fast, it hadnt seemed like much time was passing.   
  
Beka, he saw, had fallen fast asleep in the pilots chair. One arm was bent behind her, holding up her head, as the other rested gently on her stomach, and one leg was curled almost to her chest, while the the other draped lazily over the edge of the seat. He sighed, and for a moment was content just to watch her like that, the gentle rising and falling of her chest with each breath, the way a loose lock of her hair drifted gently across her serene face.  
  
He snapped out of his reverie and shook her, Beka... hey, Beka!  
  
Hmm? she blinked sleepily, Oh man, I fell asleep didnt I?  
  
Yep. Cmon, its night time, youll sleep better in your quarters.  
  
Mmm... she stood up and walked rather disorientedly out of the room next to him, then leaning on him.  
  
They hadnt been walking for more than fifty feet when Dylan suddenly felt Beka slump against him. It took him about two seconds to realize that she had fallen asleep again. He nearly laughed out loud, but instead picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to her quarters, where he set her gently down on the bed and tucked the covers around her. He was almost out the door when he heard her sleepy voice behind him.  
  
Wherer you going?  
  
Uh, back to the bridge?  
  
Un uh, cmon. she patted the bed next to her.  
  
What? Dylan was a bit startled.  
  
Oh come on, were both fully clothed. You need to sleep and theres only one decent bed on this ship.  
  
Um, ok.... Dylan hesitantly layed down on the bed next to her. She was right, he knew, this was probobly a much more comfortable place to sleep than the pilots chair, which was where he probobly would have wound up sleeping. He rolled over to thank her, only to find that she had already fallen back asleep.  
  


~~~~  
  


Beka yawned and opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a sleeping Dylan. She also noticed, with more than a small surprise, that her arms were firmly intertwined with his, not to mention the fact that she was pressed up against him rather tightly. She panicked for a moment until she realized that they were both fully clothed. Then she remembered the previous day and groaned, deciding shed rather go back to sleep than face the morning stranded on a very cold planet on a broken ship. And she did just that, unconciously snuggling a little closer to the still sleeping Dylan and drifting back into her dreams.  
  
Dylan woke a little while later, and was just as surprised as Beka had been. He sure as hell didnt remember falling asleep like that the previous night. Trying not to wake Beka, he carefully extracted himself from her grasp and went to find some coffee.  
  


*******************************  
  


Alrightly then, done with chapter two!! Dija like? Do tell! Oh, and one small note: the whole stranded on a snowy winter planet in the Maru thing.... I wrote the beginning of this chapter before I ever even saw the preview for Exit Strategies, so leave me alone! Anyway, as I said at the top, this chapter is dedicated to my sweetie!! Why? Because I dunno about anyone else, but sure as hell wanna wake up like that with MY Dylan! :D   



End file.
